Tal y como eres
by Ranze Andrew
Summary: La vida de Candy es un desastre...todo cambia cuando un guapísimo rubio entra en su vida. ¿Podrá confiar en el?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy no me pertenecen ( ya quisiera yo). La siguiente historia es creación mía.**_

 _ **Nota: Sé que tengo otros fic que siguen en proceso, no se preocupen que yo actualizaré, no dejaré nada a medias.**_

" _ **Tal y como eres"**_

 _ **Por: Ivonne M.**_

 _ **Cap#1**_

 _Con dedos temblorosos tomó la ultima manga de su camisa, nunca ni en mil años se hubiera imaginado estar allí desnudansose,se sentía como una rosa en flor, una última manga y quitaría el ultimo petalo quedando al desnudo._

 _Muchos ojos se posaban en ella,nunca sus ojos se habían deleitado con tal belleza. Si existía la perfección en esta tierra, entonces ella era aquella criatura que no contaba con ningúna imperfección, quizás lo que en verdad les llamaba la atención era su timidez y nerviosismo con la cual empezó a quitarse la ropa._

 _Mientras ellos pensaban en la hermosura de Candy, ella pensaba algo muy diferente. Estaba segura que pensaban que no era nada bonita o agraciada...y que seguramente aquella cicatriz que tenía en la pierna era la cosa mas horrible que hayan visto._

 _Aquella pequeña cicatriz era el recuerdo de un tragico accidente, para muchos sería sólo una "cicatriz" ella no pensaba igual. Se había acomplejado tanto sobre esa pequeña imperfección que dejó que maneje su vida y se adueñara de su autoestima._

 _Todos miraban expectantes a que ella se desnudara por completo, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza bajó la manga y quedó completamente desnuda y cuando lo hizo el sol iluminó su cuerpo parecía una obra de arte, los presentes contuvieron el aliento por unos segundos._

 _Dos ojos azules cielo la miraban con curiosidad y admiración, desde que ella puso un pie en el salon, sus ojos no perdieron de vista el movimiento de sus caderas, sus piernas que se cruzaban cuando ella caminaba,sus hermosos senos que eran del tamaño perfecto para un hombre y esas dos esmeraldas que sólo pudo admirar por un segundo, ya que ella mantenía la mirada en el suelo._

 _-Bien es hora de empezar – dijo el profesor de Arte,a quien le tomó unos minutos en reaccionar._

 _Todos los estudiantes de Arte tomaron sus brochas con un palette de pintura, observando a Candy empezaron a pintar dejandose guiar por el monumento que tenían en frente._

 _Quería que la tragara la tierra, si no fuera debido a su necesidad por dinero, nunca se hubiera atrevido a estár en una escuela de arte mostrandose tal y como Dios la trajó al mundo. De vez en cuando se sentía observada, pero como ella siempre creía que todos la miraban por su desagradable fisico,no pensó mucho en eso._

 _Pero era cierto, dos hermosos ojos observaban su cuerpo como si se tratara de una obra de MichaelAngelo. Cuando bajó la vista, se percató de una cicatriz en su pierna, lo cual ante sus ojos le hacía ver mucho más hermosa._

 _Puso mucha más atención esa pequeña imperfección, si él fuera un escultor la moldearía tal y como se mostraba en ese momento y de igual manera resaltaría su cicatriz. Sonrió cuando Candy bajó su mano derecha y disimuladamente trató de cubrirlo._

 _La notó nerviosa y cohibida,algo debió orillarla a presentarse en una escuela de arte siendo tan timida. La brocha que tenía en su mano cobraron vida, como no podía tocar el cuerpo de la rubia con su mano, su brocha hizo lo que él deseaba hacer con sus manos en el menudo cuerpo de la modelo._

 _-Las mujeres son las criaturas más hermosas que puedan habitar en esta tierra – susurró tomando un vaso de agua._

 _Pasaron unas horas y la clase se dio por terminada, Candy dio gracias al cielo de que su tortura haya llegado a su fin. Mientras los estudiantes guardaban sus brochas y pinturas, ella tomó su ropa y se fue al baño._

 _Que vergüenza, había estado desnuda sin haberse dado cuenta que el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, era un estudiante._

" _Si tan sólo no tuviera esta horrible cicatriz, no me vería tan mal" murmurró abotonando su camisa._

 _Tomó su cartera y cuando salió del baño, todos ya se habían ido, excepto por un guapísimo rubio que la miraba de arriba abajo._

 _-En unos minutos el guardia cerrará la puerta- dijo él acercandose a ella, logrando que se pusiera roja como un tomate._

" _Seguro le parezco horrenda y quiere burlarse de mi" pensó._

 _-S-si, buenas tardes – comentó dando la vuelta para irse, él tomó su brazo y dijo – Te acompaño, yo conozco la salida -_

 _Tanta fue su sorpresa que echó la cabeza para atrás – No muerdo, como habrás visto soy un estudiante más – agregó con una sonrisa, él no tenía idea de que ella no confiaba en ningún hombre, cuando se acercaban a ella sentían gusto y atracción, pero sólo les bastaba mirar su cicatriz para que salgan corriendo._

 _Y eso que no contaba con el pequeño rastro de estrías que cubrian una gran parte de sus muslos._

 _-Es-esta bien vamos – por fin pudo hablar, cada minuto se odiaba más._

 _Aquel hombre que caminaba a su lado debía ser un hombre muy seguro de si mismo, caminaba con seguridad y no bajaba la cabeza por nada o llegaron a las afueras de la universidad, toda mujer que caminaba cerca a ellos, miraban a Candy con envidia y asombro, y a su acompañante con lujuria y deseo._

 _-Bueno gracias me voy – quería largarse de ahí, ya se imaginaba lo que la gente pensaba "Qué hace un hombre tan guapo, con alguien cómo ella?._

 _-Espera! Tengo una propuesta que hacerte – lo dijo con toda normalidad, no había ninguna pizca de lujuria o obscenidad en sus palabras._

 _-¿Propuesta? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño_

 _Él sonrió nuevamente, aquella mujer era una criatura muy especial – No pienses mal, quiero que seas mi modelo, los examenes finales están cerca y necesito practicar, yo te pagaré -_

 _¿Su modelo?¿Pero si ella no era agraciada, porqué no decirlo era timida y aburrida? ¿Quién querría tenerla como su musa o inspiración? Si la aceptaron como modelo en la universidad, fue porque nadie más se presentó._

 _-¿Me pagarás? - preguntó nuevamente, sintiendo la garganta seca_

 _Él asintió con la cabeza – Toma, esta es mi dirección- dijo entregandole su tarjeta – Por cierto, disculpa mi falta de educación, me llamo Albert -_

 _-Soy Candy mucho gusto – se presentó dudando en si darle la mano o no – Mucho gusto Candy, por favor piensalo, buenas tardes – él le dio la mano y después de unos seguntos ella tomó su mano._

 _Los dos sintieron una choque electrico cuando, piel a piel tuvieron contacto por primera vez._

 _Albert entró a su auto y se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, pero ella se negó, no quería que un hombre tan guapo y de buena posición social, viera en la humilde condición en la que vivía._

 _Pasaron unos días y ella aún no tenía una respuesta para la propuesta del rubio. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando fue a su vitrina y no encontró rastros de comida. Abrió su refrigeradora y lo encontró vacio. Aunque no quería posar nuevamente, tendría que hacerlo, al menos hasta que pueda encontrar otro trabajo._

 _Tomó su viejo celular y marcó el numero de Albert._

 _-¿Aló? - dijo el rubio_

 _-H-hola soy Candy,he pensado en tu propuesta y si quiero hacerlo -_

 _-Bien ¿Puede ser ahora? -_

 _-Si...estaré ahí en media hora -_

 _-Ok te veo luego entonces, cuídate –_

 _Fue una de las llamadas más incomodas de su vida. Dios todo lo que se hace por algo de dinero._

 _Gastó los últimos billetes de dolares que guardaba en su bolsillo para el taxi. Cuando llegó a la casa del rubio se quedó con la boca abierta. Esa no era una casa, era una mansión, incluso el taxista se quedó con la boca abierta mirando el enorme jardín._

 _Dios mio este hombre no sólo era guapísimo, sino que era rico. ¿Porqué estas cosas le ocurría sólo a ella? ¿Porqué no se cruzaba en su camino un hombre humilde y poco agraciado? Nunca se sentiría lo suficientemene buena para un hombre cómo Albert._

 _Con pasos lentos se acercó a la puerta, en donde fue recibida por el mayordomo. Quien al verla en esos trapos se quedó sorprendido._

 _-El Sr espera por ud en la sala – dijo mirandola de arriba abajo_

 _-Gr-gracias - ¿Es qué acaso ese hombre nunca había visto una mujer poco agraciada y humilde?._

 _El mayordomo la acompaño a la sala, cuando divisó a Candy a lo lejos, Albert se levantó de su asiento._

 _-Hola candy, buenas noches – dijo tomando su mano y depositando un beso fugaz en su palma._

 _-Ho-hola Albert ¿Cómo estás? - cuando iba a dejar de tartamudear? - Bien gracias y tu? -_

 _-Bien gracias – por fin no alargó las palabras - ¿Deseas algo de tomar? -_

 _-No gracias – se negó, lo que deseaba era comer, rogaba porque su estomago no protestara de hambre._

 _-Spencer puedes dejarnos solos – dijo el rubio, invitandola a sentarse en el mueble_

 _-Si señor con permiso -_

 _-Gracias por estár aquí – dijo albert penetrandola con la mirada ¿Porqué ella bajaba tanto la cabeza?_

 _-¿Cuánto me pagarás? - preguntó tratando de evadir la mirada del rubio_

 _-¿Cuánto deseas? -_

 _-Bueno en la universidad me pagan 150 dolares -_

 _-Entonces yo te pagaré 300 dolares ¿Está bien? - la verdad es que no quería hablar de dinero, por supuesto que le pagaría, pero ahora lo que deseaba hacer, era verla desnuda._

 _Candy casi se cae para atrás, menos mal estaba sentada en el mueble – Pero eso es mucho -él negó con la cabeza – no, no lo es¿aceptas? -_

 _-Si acepto – mejor era aceptar ahora, de esa manera no podría arrepentirse luego – Vamos, acompañame – dijo ofreciendole su mano, ella asintió pero no tomó su mano._

 _Aquel desaire no afectó al rubio, sólo sonrio._

 _Ella se sentía como en los cuentos de Hadas cuando inesperadamente tu vida es miserable, llega el principe y te lleva a su castillo y viven felices para siempre. Lamentablemente los cuentos de hadas no existen y aunque Albert era lo más cercano a un principe, hombres como ellos se enamoraban de princesas y no en alguien como ella._

 _Cuando llegaron al salon en donde se llevaría a cabo, ella murmurró – Dios mio! Es inmenso – se refería al salon, en ese espacio podría poner su casa 10 veces y aún así quedaría un gran espacio vacio -_

 _-¿Te gusta? - preguntó posando su mano en la espalda de Candy – Ah? Si es hermoso – brincó ante el contacto y se hizo a un lado_

 _-¿Estás segura que no quieres algo de beber, antes de empezar? - la hermosa rubia era muy uraña_

 _-No gracias – respondió observando el salon como una niña – Está bien, desnudate – ordenó él, pero con delicadeza_

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza y acercandose a un mueble empezó a quitarse la ropa, él se sentó en una banca y tomó su brocha profesional. De reojo observaba como ella en contra de su voluntad, se desnudaba en frente de él._

 _Cuando quedó como Eva preguntó - ¿Deseas qué me quede parada? - albert alzó la vista - ¿Puedes acostarte en el mueble?_

 _Ella agradeció mentalmente era agotador quedarse parada en el mismo lugar por horas – Si -_

 _Candy se acostó en el mueble y cerró los ojos, quiso por un momento soñar en que su vida era una muy diferente, que no era huerfana, que era hermosa y que estudiaba en la universidad como cualquier chica de su edad._

 _Frunció el ceño, cuando él preguntó - ¿En dónde vives? ¿A qué te dedicas? - ella suspiró, no iba a mentirle, de todos modos después de esta clase o otra, no volverían a verse nunca más ._

 _-En Glencoe street – respondió avergonzada – albert frunció el ceño, aquella calle era muy conocida en Chicago por su mala reputación - ¿Tienes hermanas o hermanos? - preguntó mientras abriá una lata de pintura._

 _-Tengo una hermana – fue su seca respuesta -¿Y ud? -_

 _-Tenía una hermana pero ella murió...tengo una Tía y un sobrino su nombre es Anthony -_

 _-Lo siento – dijo abriendo los ojos -Gracias, bueno es todo por hoy – dijo ante la sorpresa de la rubia_

 _-Terminaste? ¿Pero si sólo ha durado una hora? -_

 _-Esta pintura tomará tiempo ¿Podemos continuar mañana? - cuando candy estaba por contestar, el celular de albert sonó._

 _Él se disculpó con un gesto y salió del salon, ellas se apoyó de la puerta y llegó a escuchar algo que si tenía una llamita de esperanza, la voz de esa mujer logró soplarlo de un sólo golpe dajandola en tinieblas._

" _Debe ser su esposa o novia" susurró vistiendose._

 _Albert entró a la sala y le ofreció 300 dolares – Gracias, te espero mañana a la misma hora – ella renuente aceptó, se despidió de él con indiferencia._

 _Lo cual tomó por sorpresa al rubio, lo único que había hecho era tomar la llamada de su secretaria._

 _Ni bien salió de la mansión, se fue a un restaurant en donde comió sin ganas. Necesitaba conseguir un trabajo, tenía que pagar la escuela de su hermana y el agua y luz. Dios como deseaba estudiar._

 _Al día siguiente se presentó en la mansión. Con mal aspecto, no se arreglaba, con desgano usaba un poco de labial y a veces parecía que no se había peinado en días. Aparentemente para albert ella lucía hermosa ya que nunca la miraba mal o con desaprobación._

 _Con el pasar de los días, aquel muro de hielo que había creado para no salir herida, empezó a derretirse. Se sentía tan bien hablar con él, a veces tuvo el deseo de hablarle sobre sus problemas o necesidades, pero no quería molestarlo con sus cosas._

 _Albert con amabilidad le invitaba a que coma con ella,después de insistir tanto, ella aceptó. Y junto a él recorrió el inmenso jardín en donde Albert le contó un poco sobre su vida._

 _Era el heredero de los Andley, su Tía vivía en Europa a lado de su sobrino y el se quedó en América por negocios y porque su ex novia radicaba en Chicago._

 _A Candy se le subió la temperatura debido a los celos que sintió, el tan sólo imaginarselo a lado de otra mujer le daba ganas de buscar a esa dama y abofetearla , segundos después recordó que ella no tenía porque sentirse así, él no era nada suyo._

 _Los días pasaron a ser semanas y gracias al dinero que ahora ganaba posando para el rubio, pudo pagar algunas cuentas. Ahora ganaba más pero poco a poco perdía algo mucho más preciado que el dinero: Su corazón._

 _A veces lo llamaba a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando no podía dormir y amablemente él le seguía la conversación, nunca se quejaba por nada. El día en el cual todo cambió fue cuando ella se quedó a dormir en la mansión, era muy tarde aquella noche y él se rehusó a dejarla ir sola. Y como ella no deseaba que él vea su barrio, tuvo que quedarse._

 _Ella tenía bueno mano para la cocina y como agradecimiento, preparó la cena para Albert. Se quedó inmovilizada cuando él la abrazó por detrás y le dijo que la quería. Toda mujer se sentiría dichosa de que un hombre como él, se sintiera así por una. Todas...menos ella._

 _Segura de que él se estaba burlando de ella, tomó su cartera y salió de la mansión. Corrió como una niña y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la residencia Andley. Se puso a llorar...lloró por minutos, cuando vio que algunas personas que pasaban la miraban con pena, dejó de llorar._

 _Cuando estaba por tomar un taxi, alguien la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él._

" _Porqué siempre corres? - preguntó susurrando en su oido_

 _Trató de safarze de su agarre, pero sólo consiguió que albert la abrazara - ¿Dije algo malo? - preguntó esperando ser correspondido._

 _-No- no es sólo que...yo...soy muy poca cosa para ti y... - fue interrumpida por el - ¿Poca cosa? ¿Porqué piensas así?._

 _-No soy bonita y mucho menos rica como tú...y estoy segura que mi cicatriz y mis defectos te dan asco...- nuevamente albert la interrumpió._

 _Negando con la cabeza dijo – Eres hermosa y tu no eres ni mas ni menos que todas las mujeres que he conocido, Candy tu vales mucho..._

 _-Pe-pero mi cicatriz y mi..._

 _-¿Tu cicatriz? Amo tu cicatriz! Y también tus estrias! - aseguró sonriendo al ver como ella se sonrojaba - ¿Cómo supiste lo de...mis estrías?_

 _-Candy te he visto desnuda incontables veces y conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección, sé que cubres tus estrías con algúna clase de maquillaje, pero yo las noté días atrás cuando tomaste un baño en mi casa y se te olvidó cubrirlas...-_

 _Ella bajó la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza – Yo...no..._

 _-No me importa si tienes miles de cicatrizes, estrías, manchas o cualquier otra cosa que las mujeres llevan en el cuerpo – dijo sonriendo_

 _Candy se sentía profundamente conmovida, por la emoción del momento, se acercó a él y besó sus labios. Albert correspondió a su beso, primero dulcemente y cuando se intensificó, él tuvo que romper el acto. La calle no era el lugar adecuado para perder la cordura._

 _-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó confundida – Vamos a mi casa, ahí podemos besarnos por horas – tomó la mano de la rubia y abrió la puerta del auto, como un caballero._

 _Ella entró y él después. Cuando llegaron a la mansión,se besaron por horas. Candy aún se sentía mal, el que Albert sea sencillo y amable no significaba que todos los miembros de su familia, sean iguales._

 _¿Y si ellos no la aceptaban? ¿Si la veían como una leprosa?._

 _-Albert yo tengo miedo – confesó acariciando la quijada del rubio - ¿Miedo de qué?_

 _-No soy perfecta, y soy pobre. No creo que a tu familia le agrade verte con alguien como yo -_

 _Él tomó sus manos – No me importa lo que diga mi familia, soy un hombre maduro Candy no un niño...y déjame decirte que eres perfecta para mi -_

 _Otra vez los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar...puede que ella no sea una princesa, pero mientras tenga a su principe a lado, se sentiría como la mujer más hermosa y afortunada del mundo._

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Tuve que escribir este fic ya que la idea se me vino a la mente y si no escribo lo que mi mente guarda, me vuelvo loca.**_

 _ **Si desean que continue este fic, haganmelo saber. Gracias de antemano por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación, con el objetivo de entretenerlas.**_

 _ **Nota: Me ha tomado algo de tiempo actualizar este capítulo...no actualizo o escribo si "el muso" no aparece en mi cabeza y empieza a darme ideas haha. Lamento la tardanza y también espero que no se molesten pero este fic fue creado para ser un Mini-fic y cómo tal debe quedar.**_

 _ **Tal y como eres**_

 _ **Por: Ivonne M.**_

 _ **Cap#2**_

 _Candy aún no podía creer que bien se la estaba pasando a lado de Albert, a veces hasta olvidaba sus inseguridades y tristezas. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le preguntaba si había llegado a casa con bien o si necesitaba desahogarse con alguien._

 _Por experiencias de la vida puso un fuerte escudo en su interior, no quería amar o sentir necesidad por alguien que al comienzo endulzaria su vida y al final la dejaría con un amargo sabor de boca._

 _Pero él tenía la culpa. Tenía la culpa que poco a poco esa barrera se derrumbara y quedara hecho polvo. No sabía explicar cómo se sentía cuando él sonreía mientras pintaba, o cuando él le decía: Eres hermosa y eres mía._

 _Tanto que había luchado por permanecer fría y distante ante él, y ahora era ella quien buscaba cualquier pretexto para verlo._

 _Lo culpaba por hacerla sonreir cuando ella olvidaba cómo usar la computadora, que él con mucho cariño había comprado para ella. Lo culpaba por haberla orillado a decirle que lo quería, cuando lo que en verdad deseaba era alejarse de él antes de que pierda completamente la cabeza._

 _Ahí estaba él nuevamente acercandose a ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante._

 _\- Candy hermosa, te esperé. Pensé que ya no vendrías – comentó abrazandola y besando su frente, no había nada falso en sus palabras, en verdad la quería y siempre esperaba impaciente por verla._

 _Ella correspondió a su abrazo y disimuladamente besó su corto cabello – Disculpame Albert pero la dueña del departamento me entretuvo, gritandome por mi tardanza a pagar la renta._

 _Él frunció el ceño – Pequeña, quiero hablarte sobre algo importante y por favor escuchame -_

 _Candy asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento junto a él._

 _\- Hermosa quiero que vivas en Rodeo Street – comentó tomando sus manos_

 _Ella se incorporó – Albert tu sabes que daría todo por mudarme del departamento pero no tengo dinero – decía confundida_

 _\- No te preocupes por los gastos, yo me encargaré de todo -_

 _Candy empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, le dio la espalda para esconder sus lágrimas. Lo amaba por ser tan bueno y amable con ella, pero no quería su pena y lastima. Quería que Albert la amara por ella y no porque sienta la obligación de ayudarla por su triste situación._

 _A veces ni dormía por pensar en él. Gran parte de ella deseaba creer en sus palabras, pero le era imposible hacerlo. Era muy desconfiada por naturaleza, y aunque él pobre rubio no tenía la culpa de nada, tendría que pagar por algo que casi todas las personas en su vida habían hecho: Usarla y pisar por encima de ella._

 _Es muy triste cuando con el tiempo uno empieza a creer en las palabras hirientes que las personas nos dicen ya sea por ignorancia o maldad._

 _Albert tuvo una vida muy distinta a la de Candy, creció a lado de sus Padres. Creció rodeado de lujos y lo más importante: Amor._

 _Un día Candy leyó en un libro de Psicólogia que cualquiera que sea la infancia que uno tenga o haya tenido, será lo que nos formará cómo adultos en el futuro. Ella sonrió amargamente al recordar esa linea del libro. Cuanta razón tenían._

 _\- No puedo aceptarlo – mencionó rompiendo el silencio_

 _\- ¿Porqué? - preguntó en shock, cualquier otra mujer hubiera dicho que "si" sin pensarlo dos veces._

 _\- No tienes porque hacerlo, yo no necesito tu dinero – contestó alzando su respingada nariz, en señal de rebeldia._

 _Albert se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó por detrás – Pequeña...sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil pero..._

 _Él fue interrumpido por ella - ¿Qué sabes tu de mi vida? ¿Alguna vez te han tratado peor que la basura que pisas? ¿Alguna vez has padecido necesidades? ¿Has sido tratado peor que a un perro con sarna? No tu no sabes nada de mi vida..._

 _Él rubio se quedó en shock, pero con seguridad se acercó a ella y nuevamente la abrazó. Esta vez ella opusó resistencia, estaba molesta. Pero él la apretó mucho más fuerte pero con delicadeza. Le partía el corazón pensar en las penurias que tuvo que haber sobrellevado en su corta vida._

 _Forcejeaba para librarse de su agarre, pero le fue imposible. Alzó la vista y se encontró con dos ojos azul cielo que la miraban con amor, mas no pena o lastima._

 _Cansada de pelear, lloró en su fuerte pecho. Él empezó a acariciar sus hermosos rizos._

 _\- Llora Candy, después te sentirás mejor – murmuró_

 _Por primera vez alguien le ofrecía un hombro en el cual llorar – Albert...lo siento...es que yo...no puedo confiar en nadie...lo siento – dijo llorando_

 _\- Pequeña, puedes confiar en mi. No soy quien para juzgar a nadie, sólo quiero brindarte mi amor incondicional -_

 _Ella rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos – Yo soy huerfana, fui cuidada por dos mujeres que amaban lo que hacían, ellas murieron cuando tenía 10 años y fui trasladada a otro orfanato...fue ahí donde conocí a Annie. Las mujeres que cuidaban a los niños eran malas y siempre nos golpeaban, pretendían ser buenas con nosotros cuando habían invitados...pero cuando ellos se marchaban, volvían a ser las mismas. Cuando cumplí 15 años decidí fugarme, no soportaba los golpes y mucho menos el tener que limpiar, cocinar y hacer todo por ellas. Annie me pidió que no la dejara sola, así que una noche mientras todos dormían nos fugamos y vivimos en las calles por un tiempo._

 _\- Mi pequeña... - susurró apretando los puños de coraje y furia._

 _\- Con el tiempo conseguí un trabajo de mesera en un humilde restaurant, annie se encargaba de lavar los platos. Con el dinero que nos pagaban pudimos alquilar un pequeño cuarto...la dueña del restaurant se encariñó con nosotras y al morir nos dejó el negocio. Pero cómo eramos menores de edad, su hijo quien siempre nos trató mal, se encargó de tomar posesión de lo que un día le perteneció a su madre..._

 _\- Nos quedamos sin trabajo y fuimos echadas del departamento porque no teníamos cómo pagar -_

 _-¿Y después que pasó? - preguntó abrazandola_

 _\- Pasamos un buen tiempo alquilando cuartos. Entré a trabajar en un bar y por alguna razón la paga era buena, aunque era un bar de mala muerte. No lo sabía en ese entonces, pero si un cliente quería acostarse con una mesera podía hacerlo. Un hombre asqueroso trató de abusar de mi, pero yo me defendí y él fue quien...me hizo esa cicatriz en la pierna. Tenía un cuchillo en su casaca y cómo me negé a tener sexo con él, me lastimó..._

 _Lloraba cómo una niña y Albert la acostó en el sofa. Con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas de la bella rubia._

 _\- Todo será distinto desde ahora pequeña, te lo prometo – dijo besando su frente._

 _Candy empezó a temblar gracias a esos terribles recuerdos. Albert se sacó su chaqueta y la cubrió para darle calor. Ella se quedó dormida cómo un bebé y la cargó, subió al segundo piso con ella en sus brazos._

 _La acostó en su dormitorio y la dejó durmiendo. Bajó a la sala y llamó a su secretaria._

 _\- Flammy necesito que vengas a mi mansión, gracias – colgó el celular._

 _Cada día la rubia se metía mas y mas hondo en su corazón. Iría despacio, trataría de demostrarle de muchas formas que en verdad él la quería._

 _ **Varias horas después**_

 _Candy despertó con dolor de cabeza, sintió algo humedo en su rostro. Se incorporó de la cama y se miró en el espejo._

 _Los rastros de las lágrimas que derramó, seguían ahí. En ese momento recordó que por primera vez había abierto su corazón a una persona. Buscó a Albert en el enorme cuarto y no lo encontró._

 _Entró al baño y mojó su hermoso rostro. Una vez que se había calmado, bajó a la sala. Trató de no hacer ruido ya que escuchó unas voces que de la oficina de Albert._

 _Caminó de puntitas y se escondió detrás de la puerta. No reconocía la otra voz, pero se percató que era fina y delicada, así que debía ser una mujer. Sintió cómo su corazón se contrajó de dolor._

 _Estaba por dejarlos solos cuando la puerta se abrió – Candy! Despertaste – dijo el rubio acercandose a ella_

 _\- Si...yo...bueno – se sentía cómo una estúpida._

 _\- Candy déjame presentarte a mi secretaria Flammy stewart – la morena quiso desaparecer a la rubia con la mirada – Flammy ella es mi "novia" Candice white -_

 _La rubia sentía las piernas cómo gelatina. Era la primera vez que Albert se refería a ella cómo su "novia"._

 _\- Mucho gusto – dijo la morena por obligación._

 _\- Igualmente – la rubia vio en flammy la misma mirada que la mayoría de las mujeres le habían ofrecido en su corta vida._

 _\- Flammy espero que puedas hacerlo lo más pronto posible, es muy importante – comentó Albert tomando el brazo de Candy – El mayordomo te acompañará a la salida -_

 _Los dos rubios dejaron sola a la morena, quien arrugó los papeles que tenía en mano. Estaba segura que la rubia no era nada más que una oportunista. Y esto es algo que la Sra. Andley debía saber._

•••

 _Dos días pasaron y el guapísimo Albert le tenía una sorpresa a Candy. Ignorando las protestas de la rubia le puso una delicada venda en sus ojos._

 _\- Albert ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó dejandose guiar por las manos del rubio_

 _Cuando llegaron al jardin, él le quitó la venda de los ojos. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y empezó a sollozar cuando se percató que era una hermosa cena romantica. Hermosas rosas cubrían el pasto, y una linda mesa cubierta por telas de seda y velas que juntos formaban un corazón._

 _-¿Te gusta? - preguntó esperando que si, era la primera vez que hacía algo tan romantico por una mujer._

 _\- Es...es hermoso – contestó secando sus lágrimas._

 _Él tomó su mano y la guió hacia la mesa en donde se sentaron y empezaron a comer mientras hablaban de muchas cosas._

 _Albert tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Rogaba por que todo le salga bien, conociendo lo orgullosa que era su novia, temía una mala reacción de su parte._

 _\- Candy tengo un obsequio para ti – comentó entregandole una cajita y un gran sobre_

 _\- Albert ya has hecho mucho por mi, no puedo aceptarlo – protestó_

 _Él negó con la cabeza – Por favor, acepta mi regalo -_

 _Suspiró de frustración. Albert podía ser obstinado cuando se lo proponía. Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer los documentos. Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando leyó el siguiente documento cubrió su boca con las manos._

 _En los documentos se estipulaba que ella era ahora una alumna de la pretigiosa universidad de Chicago, ella y su hermana estudiarían por un buen tiempo y no tenían porque preocuparse por los gastos. Albert se había encargado de pagar por todos sus semestres._

 _En el otro documento, también se estipulaba que ella era ahora la dueña de un enorme departamento en Rodeo street. Departamento que Albert compró y lo puso al nombre de Candy._

 _\- Albert... - no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, de un solo impulso se levantó de su asiento y abrazó al rubio efusivamente. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos._

 _\- Gracias Albert...gracias... - agradeció llorando de felicidad._

 _\- No llores Candy, sonrie, me encanta tu sonrisa – dijo sonriendo – aún no has abierto tu otro regalo_

 _\- Disculpame – se disculpó tomando la cajita._

 _Lo abrió como una niña entusiasmada en Navidad y encontró un hermoso collar. Era un hermoso collar de esmeraldas._

 _\- Es precioso – comentó, nunca antes había tocado una preciada joya._

 _Él tomó el collar y le ayudó a ponerselo – Lo compré porque se asemejan al color de tus ojos -_

 _Candy dio la vuelta y rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos. Lentamente sus rostros de acercaron y rozaron sus labios, se besaron tiernamente y con amor. Él profundizó el beso y con su lengua saboreó los rincones de la boca de su novia._

 _Ella acarició su fuerte pecho con sus pequeñas manos y él delineó la cintura de Candy con las manos. Lo hizo con delicadeza, no quería asustarla. Puede que él tenga experiencia, pero no iba a aprovecharse de su inocencia._

 _La voz del mayordomo, hizo que él rompiera el beso. Candy estaba más roja que un tomate. Albert Con el ceño fruncido preguntó:_

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? Les dije que no quería ser interrumpido -_

 _El pobre hombre tragó seco – Lo siento señor, pero su Tía desea hablar con Ud, dice que es muy importante – dijo ofreciendole el telefono_

 _Apretando los dientes lo tomó.Al parecer su Tía cargaba un radar, era muy buena siendo inoportuna._

 _\- Pequeña esperame aquí por favor, regreso en unos minutos – pidió tomando su mano, ella asintió con la cabeza y él la dejó sola._

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _Si Albert desmoraba un poco más, le saldría raices. Por un momento pensó que se había olvidado de ella. Sonrió de felicidad al ver que se acercaba a ella._

 _Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró por completo, al ver que él fruncia el ceño._

 _-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó preocupada_

 _Él forzó una sonrisa – Mi Tía estará aquí en una semana – contestó con un tono de molestia_

 _Ahora el verdadero calvario de la rubia comenzaba - ¿Y eso es malo? -_

 _\- Ella no vendrá sola...regresará con mi sobrino, eliza y...Nicole – dijo él acercandose a ella_

 _-¿Quién es Eliza y Nicole?_

 _\- Eliza es mi sobrina lejana y Nicole es mi ex -_

 _Candy echó la cabeza para atrás. Al ver el rostro palido de su novia, la abrazó – Hermosa no tienes porque preocuparte, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo atrás. Dudo que traten de hacerte la vida imposible y si lo hacen, se las verán conmigo – aseguró_

 _La besó y ella rogó porque así sea. Lo amaba, si ya no podía negarlo. Él se había robado su corazón, y ella esperaba que no lo rompa en mil pedazos. Confiaría en él..._

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Una Candy feliz tomó el brazo de su novio y pasearon por todo el centro comercial de la ciudad. Cada vez que él pensaba que por fin iba a escoger una prenda, ella cambiaba de opinión. Se desmoraba tanto que por un momento pensó en acostarse en el mueble de las boutiques._

 _Nunca antes había ido de compras con una mujer, y esta sin duda fue una experiencia graciosa y agotadora._

 _La rubia compró ropa para ella y Annie, a quien consideraba cómo una hermana menor. Al terminar el rubio la llevó a un hermoso restaurant, Candy lo besó en frente de todos al percatarse cómo todas las mujeres comían al rubio con la mirada._

 _Si no estuviera tan ocupada concentrandose en las mujeres, se hubiera dado cuenta que los hombres también la comían con la mirada._

 _Estaban comiendo cuando de un momento a otro, el rubio se levantó del asiento y le dijo que esperara. Ella y todas las mujeres lo siguieron con la mirada y cuando el rubio regresó, lo hizo con una hermosa rosa en su mano, las damas apretaron sus servilletas de colera._

 _Él había dejado el restaurant por un momento, porque vio pasar a una vendedora de rosas y quería obsequiarle una rosa a su novia._

 _Ella aceptó la hermosa rosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas._

" _Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar" pensó._

 _Cuando terminaron de comer, se dirigieron al departamento de Candy. Ella no quiso invitarle a pasar, por vergüenza a que vea su humilde hogar. Sin embargo, él entró cómo si fuera su casa._

 _\- Me gusta, es tan tú – comentó sonriendo al ver que las paredes estaban pintadas de rosado._

 _\- Gr-gracias – agradeció – Lo siento pero no me diste tiempo a limpiar – continuó refiriendose al desorden_

 _\- No importa, te ayudaré con la mudanza...has hablado con tu hermana?_

 _-Sí y ella está feliz de irse a vivir conmigo – contestó mirandolo de reojo, era tan guapo._

 _-¿Dónde está Annie? - preguntó observando un cuadro, dónde Candy abrazaba a Annie._

 _\- Ella esta en su academia -_

 _Albert tomó un cuadro y se acercó a ella - ¿Puedo quedarmelo? - preguntó refiriendose a la foto de Candy_

 _Ella se sorprendió - ¿Porqué?- (Que tonta debió decirle que si, en verdad no tenía idea de porque quería su foto?)_

 _El sonrió – Porque eres hermosa y quiero ver tu lindo rostro en mi oficina – contestó con seguridad_

 _La rubia se ruborizó – Si...claro, puedes quedartelo -_

 _\- Toma, es ilimitado – dijo ofreciendole una tarjeta de credito_

 _\- No, no voy a aceptarlo -_

 _\- Vamos hermosa, estoy seguro que deseas ir al Spa o de compras cómo toda mujer -_

 _\- Si pero.._

 _Albert abrió su bolsa y pusó la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Y antes de que ella protestara, la silenció con un beso._

 _\- Hoy no tengo que ir a la empresa, vamos al cine. Tenemos mucho que planear – la tomó del brazo y subieron a su auto último modelo._

 _Pasaron una tarde increible. Cuando salieron del cine algunos encuestadores le preguntaron que les pareció la pelicula o si les gustó. No sabían que responder, cómo hacerlo si se la pasaron besandose por horas y se habían perdido toda la pelicula._

 _\- Interesante – fue lo único que dijo el rubio, guiñandole el ojo a su novia._

 _Al día siguiente Albert la ayudó a mudarse, conoció a Annie y le pareció una chica tierna e inteligente. A diferencia de Candy, ella hablaba y mucho._

 _Cuando el rubio les comentó que en unos días podrán ir a la universidad, la morena lloró de felicidad. Asistía a una academia publica, que era humilde y la educación casi nula._

 _Se la pasó todo el día agradeciendole y abrazando al rubio. Él nunca había conocido a dos mujeres que se sintieran tan felices con tan poco, porque para él, lo que les había ofrecido era poco a comparasión de todo lo que poseía._

 _Cuando entraron al hermoso departamento, se quedaron paradas en medio de la sala con los ojos y la boca abierta. Nunca habían estado en un lugar tan lujoso, limpio y ordenado._

 _-¿Para qué necesitamos tantos controles? - preguntó annie inocentemente, en su antiguo departamento, sólo usaban un control para la televisión. Aparentemente en ese departamento uno necesita mas de cinco para hacer funcionar los aparatos electronicos._

 _Albert sonrió, le encantaba la inocencia de las hermanas – Uno es para la televisión, el otro para el Dvd, el otro para el aire acondicionado, el otro para el radio y el otro para la calefacción -_

 _-¡Oh! - exclamaron las dos recorriendo la sala_

 _\- ¿Desean ir a comer? - preguntó él, mirando la hora en su reloj_

 _-¿No tienes que ir a la empresa? -_

 _\- En una hora pequeña, vamos, conozco un restaurant japones en esta calle -_

 _-Si vamos Candy, me muero de hambre – dijo la morena abriendo el refrigerador y encontrandolo vacio._

 _La rubia asintió con la cabeza y fueron a comer. Los rubios hacían una pareja hermosa, aunque Candy no tenía idea de lo hermosa que era._

 _Annie por su parte miró por todos lados, las personas lucían serias pero muy bien vestidas. Y las damas presumian sus costosas ropas y carteras._

 _Cuando terminaron de comer Albert se despidió de Candy con un corto beso en la boca, Annie dio la vuelta de vergüenza. Las dejó en el departamento para que se acostumbraran a su nueva vida._

 _Albert era muy detallista y amable, le mandaba rosas casi todos los días. Y los regalos no cesaban, un día era un oso de peluche o el otro era una joya. Annie le dijo a Candy que era una mujer muy afortunada por tener a un hombre cómo Albert y que si lo amaba debía luchar por el. Era pequeña, pero para ella no pasó desapercibido las miradas de las mujeres en el restaurant. Si ella fuera grande y bonita cómo su hermana, no se desprendería del rubio para nada._

 _El primer día de universidad fue una experiencia maravillosa y a la misma vez decepcionante. Todos en en el aula las miraban cómo un bicho raro. Y muy contrario a lo que Candy pensaba, no era por su cara o porque parecía un payaso. Es normal que cuando una alumna (o) ingrese en un colegio o universidad, las observen con curiosidad._

 _Mientras ellas escuchaban con mucha atención al profesor. El rubio recibía a su Tía y conociendola, se opondría a su relación con la rubia._

•••

 _ **Mansión Andley**_

 _Sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que aterrizó a América y ya estaban discutiendo. Quería a su Tía pero en verdad no entendía su manera de pensar._

 _\- En dos días se dará una fiesta de bienvenida para nosotros William – comentó incorporandose con ayuda de su baston_

 _\- Tía sabe que esta casa es tan mía como suya -_

 _\- Lo sé William. Y bien hay algo qué quieres decirme? - preguntó esperando que le hablara de Candy. La secretaria de Albert le había informado sobre la "oportunista"._

 _\- Ella vendrá a cenar esta noche -_

 _\- Espero que este a tu altura. Sabes muy bien que tu te mereces a una mujer de tu clase -_

 _\- Sabe que esas cosas no me importan. Y desde ahora le digo que por favor no se atreva a menospreciarla o hacer comentarios negativos sobre ella – lo dijo con naturalidad._

 _-¡William! Vas a poner a una extraña sobre mi? - desconocia a su sobrino_

 _\- Si y espero que sus " invitadas" también se comporten -_

 _\- Nicole era tu novia William -_

 _\- Lo sé, pero ud la trajó a proposito. No soy ningún tonto – acotó molesto, a la última persona que deseaba ver era su ex._

 _\- Es porque aún tengo la esperanza que ustedes formen una familia -_

 _\- Tía, tengo una novia y Nicole no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Le dice ud que busque un hotel o yo mismo se lo diré -_

 _\- ¡Está bien William! Te desconozco y espero que esa muchacha se comporte y no te deje en ridiculo – exclamó subiendo a su cuarto._

 _Albert suspiró con pesadez. Candy no estaba ni enterada de la cena de esta noche._

•••

 _ **Dos horas después**_

 _La rubia comía junto a su hermana, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Abrió y se encontró con un mensajero que llevaba rosas en su mano._

 _Sonrió imaginandose de quien se trataba. Agradeció por la rosas y cerró la puerta. Las hermosas rosas rojas traía consigo una nota y una caja._

 _ **Querida Candy**_

 _ **Esta noche se llevará a cabo una reunión en la mansión, le he hablado a mi Tía sobre nuestra relación y desea conocerte.**_

 _ **Por favor no te niegues a acompañarme. Usa el vestido espero que te guste. Pasaré a recogerte en unas horas.**_

 _ **Te Quiero**_

 _ **W.A.A**_

 _\- Candy de quién es la nota? - preguntó la morena inhalando el aroma de las rosas_

 _\- Es de Albert, pasará a recogerme en unas horas – contestó – Su Tía desea conocerme..._

 _\- Que emoción...tenemos que ponerte muy guapa -_

 _\- Si...está bien – en verdad ella no quería ir. No porque no amara a Albert, pero tenía miedo que la Tía de su novio, la vea cómo a una cucaracha y mucho menos merecedora del amor de su sobrino._

 _Abrieron la caja y encontraron un hermoso vestido negro con tacones del mismo color, pendientes y un collar hecho de diamantes._

 _Annie era vanidosa y sabía todo lo que se trataba de maquillaje, joyas y lindos horas de un lado para otro si algo en el maquillaje salía mal, volvían a hacerlo desde el comienzo. Candy quiso recoger su cabello en un moño, pero la morena le recomendó que lo mejor era usar su cabello suelto._

 _Estaba poniendose sus tacones, cuando el timbre sonó. Annie abrió la puerta y un : Oh! Salió de su boca al ver que guapo se veía el rubio. Llevaba un terno negro, parecía un ángel._

 _\- Buenas tardes Annie – saludó besando su mejilla, ella se sonrojó._

 _\- Candy está..._

 _No pudo terminar la oración, su querida hermana entró y los dos se quedaron sin aliento por unos segundos._

 _Albert sabía que era una mujer hermosa con o sin maquillaje, pero esta vez simplemente derrochaba belleza e inocencia por los poros. Vestía un largo vestido negro, con una gran abertura en la espalda y sus rizos caían sobre su espalda cómo una radiante cascada._

 _Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla – Pequeña, te ves...extremadamente hermosa -_

 _\- Gracias Albert...tu te ves muy guapo – dijo ruborizada._

 _Él le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó. Abandonaron el departamento y annie se quedó observandolos por la ventaba, cuando eran pequeñas en el orfanato siempre le decían que los principes azules no existian._

" _Seguramente la hermana Gray desconocía la existencia de Albert" pensó suspirando._

•••

 _En el auto los rubios compartían besos y caricias, sin pasar más alla. Él era un caballero y su novia era mucho más importante que sus necesidades o deseos._

 _El pobre chofer ya no sabía a donde mirar. A veces silbaba para olvidarse de los dos tortolos._

 _Llegaron a su destino en un momento inoportuno, cuando el rubio estaba a punto de confesarle que la amaba y que en un futuro le gustaría casarse con ella. Aprovechó la voz del chofer para callar lo que su corazón ya gritaba. Lo mejor era esperar, no quería asustarla._

 _Abrió la puerta y bajaron del auto. Candy a lo lejos vio a meseros entrar y salir con charolas en la mano. Sus piernas empezaron a temblarle y sus manos a sudar._

 _Albert se percató de su nerviosismo – Te ves hermosa, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – dijo para calmarla._

 _Tomó su mano y entraron a la mansión. La altiva señora Andley, Anthony, Eliza y Nicole dejaron de hablar y tomar al percatarse de la presencia de los rubios._

" _Ya veo porque está encaprichado con esa muchacha, es hermosa" pensó la anciana._

 _Nicole apretó su servilleta y lo arrugó de un sólo apreton. Estaba ahí para re-conquistar a William y una mocosa insignificante no era rival para ella._

 _Eliza alzó la ceja, así que ella era la novia de su Tío. No era poco agraciada, pero estaba segura que Albert era mucho para la rubia._

 _Anthony se levantó de su asiento, tenía una prometida. Pero la novia de su Tío era realmente hermosa._

 _\- Buenas noches – saludó el rubio acercandose a su Tía – Le presento a Candice White mi novia -_

 _La rubia le ofreció su mano, en forma de saludo – Mucho gusto Señora -_

 _La anciana la observó cómo estudiandola con la mirada, en sus ojos pudo ver bondad y amor. Quizás su sobrino en verdad había conocido a una mujer que lo ame por él y no por su fortuna – Igualmente Candice – correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa._

 _Eliza, Anthony y Nicole se acercaron – Tío no me presentas a tu hermosa novia – comentó anthony_

 _\- Candy, él es mi sobrino Anthony – dijo él – Anthony ella es mi novia Candice White -_

 _\- Mucho gusto – dijo la rubia con timidez_

 _\- El gusto es mio Candy -_

 _Albert le presentó Candy a Eliza y la pelirroja la miró con altivez. Y sólo correspondió al saludo porque su Tío estaba presente. Llegó el turno de Nicole y Candy por primera vez se mostró segura, se presentó tomando la mano del rubio. La morena quiso enterrarla 10 metros bajo tierra._

 _Candy había tomado clases de etiqueta social y aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo, podía estar tranquila de no avergonzar a su novio._

 _Cenaron en tranquilidad por horas y después tomaron el té. Anthony le dijo algo al oido de su Tío y él rubio se disculpó con su novia, le pidió que esperara por él._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza, la anciana recibió una llamada y se excusó. Candy se quedó sola con las dos víboras._

 _-¿Cómo conociste a William? - preguntó la morena_

 _La rubia contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente – En un restaurant -_

 _La morena y pelirroja se miraron en complicidad – Candy porque no vamos al jardin ahí podemos conversar – comentó eliza_

 _Ella no quería quedar mal con la familia de su novio – Si, vamos -_

 _\- Vayan ustedes, yo no me siento bien – mencionó la morena fingiengo malestar_

 _La pelirroja tomó el brazo de Candy y salieron de la mansión._

 _\- Mi Tío debe quererte mucho, él no acostumbra a traer mujeres a su casa -_

 _\- Él...es un ángel -_

 _\- Ya veo, sabes debes tener cuidado con Nicole, ella quiere re-conquistar a mi Tío...es peligrosa -_

 _\- Albert...me aseguró que su relación con ella ha terminado hace mucho tiempo – dijo tratando de sonar segura_

 _\- Candy se ve que eres ingenua. Los hombres son débiles y cuando una mujer se ofrece a ellos, tienden a caer en la tentación – aseguró tratando de derramar su veneno_

 _\- Yo confio en Albert -_

 _\- Te apuesto que él ahorita está muy bien acompañado de Nicole -_

 _\- No lo creo. Debe estár en la biblioteca con su sobrino -_

 _\- Acompañame y te mostraré que lo que digo es cierto -_

 _Candy negó con su cabeza, simplemente se rehusaba a creer que Albert era cómo la mayoría de los hombres._

 _\- Bueno, es tu decisión. Con permiso – se despidió abandonando el jardin_

 _El jardin era enorme y las rosas bellas. Caminó inhalando su aroma y detuvo su paso cuando escucho que una pareja discutian._

 _Él le decía que todo había terminado y que lo mejor era que se vaya de su casa. Candy reconoció la voz de Albert y se escondió para espiarlos._

 _La morena era obstinada, no tomaba un "no" por respuesta. La rubia no era cobarde y la mujer de Albert era ella, no la desabrida morena que tenía la misma mirada de una serpiente._

 _Salió de su escondite para acercarse a ellos y dejarle claro de una vez por todas, que él no quería nada con ella. Sin embargo, paró en seco cuando vio cómo ella rodeaba sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y lo besaba._

 _Por un momento quiso irse sin decir nada, pero la decepción que sentía, la orilló a gritar - ¡Albert! - exclamó llorando._

 _El rubio dio la vuelta y encontró a su novia llorando y mirandolo con odio. Nicole sonrió y aproposito tomó el brazo del rubio._

 _\- Candy pequeña...no es lo que piensas – se defendió safandoze del agarre de su ex y acercandose a su actual novia._

 _La rubia negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo._

 _\- ¡Candy! - exclamó corriendo tras ella._

 _ **Continuará..**_

 _ **Es algo largito no? El proximo capítulo será el final. Disculpen pero cuando escribí este fic, lo subí con la intención de hacer de esta historia un Mini-fic.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo recompense mi tardanza.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a :**_

 _ **Glenda – Bert21 (lamento la tardanza ) - Maravilla121 – Ariscereth ( todas deseamos encontrar a un hombre cómo Albert ) - Skarlett Northman - Sami ( linda siento mucho la tardanza) – Bertgirl – Brendarvazquez ( gracias por seguir mi historia) - Eli Diaz – Karina – Hikarulantisforlove – Brigge ( gracias por tu review y por agregar mi historia en tu lista de favoritos) – Chidamami – Candice ledezma ( gracias por añadir mi fic en tu lista de favoritos) .**_

 _ **Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Acepto sugerencias para el final.**_

 _ **Abrazos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tal y como eres**_

 _ **Por: Ivonne M.**_

 _ **Cap#3**_

 _\- ¡Candy! - exclamó corriendo tras ella_

 _..._

 _La rubia corrió al otro lado del jardín, corría ignorando los gritos de Albert llamandola. Sus pies empezaron a sentir los estragos de usar tacones altos y cómo no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos, se los quitó. Quiso parar de correr un minuto para tomar aire, pero sintió al rubio a punto de alcanzarla tomó sus tacones, uno de sus preciosos tacones quedó atrás mientras ella corría._

 _El jardín era grande y extenso, y se topó con algo muy fuerte. Que por un momento sintió cómo si fuera una pared hecha de ladrillos._

 _Aquella pared era Anthony._

 _-¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado_

 _No, no estaba bien. Se sentía cómo una estúpida. Había confiado en Albert y al igual que la mayoría de los hombres en su vida, le había pagado con traición. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía..._

 _\- ¡Anthony! ¡Por favor llevame a mi departamento! - suplicó llorando_

 _\- ¿Pero qué pasa? - no entendía nada ¿Acaso su Tío se había aprovechado de ella? No, su Tío sería incapaz de aprovecharse de una mujer._

 _Al ver que ella apenas y podía hablar, la tomó de la mano y la llevó afuera de la mansión. Escuchó a su Tío llamar a su novia y por un momento quiso esperar por él, pero Candy subió al auto y cerró la puerta._

 _Él entró y con la llave prendió el auto, a través del espejo pudo ver a su Tío acercandose a ellos._

 _\- ¡Anthony! ¡Arranca! - ordenó ella, secando sus lágrimas_

 _Arrancó el auto déjando atrás a Albert con la respiración agitada y mirando fijamente al auto que partía llevando a su novia consigo._

 _En su mano llevaba uno de los preciosos tacones que él compró para ella. Ella lo dejó atrás y él lo encontró en el jardín._

 _Esta vez, el principe estaba en problemas..._

 _Entró a su mansión y al ver que su Tía no le hizo caso, cuando él le ordenó que le dijera a la presumida de Nicole que buscara un hotel. Quien ahora iba a echarla era él._

 _La anciana y las dos "invitadas" se levantaron del mueble al ver que Albert entraba con cara de pocos amigos._

 _-¿Hijo qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Candice? - en verdad, ella no tenía nada en contra de la rubia. Entabló una conversación corta con ella y le pareció una joven dulce._

 _Fue a contestar una llamada y cuando regresó ya no estaba._

 _\- Se fue, gracias a tus invitadas – dijo sin pelos en la lengua_

 _Las dos pusieron una cara de yo no fui e indignadas protestaron – William yo no tengo nada que ver con el comportamiento de tu novia – se defendió la morena, estaba segura que para el rubio ella era mucho más importante que la insignificante Candy._

 _Él negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ellas – Nicole en ningún momento te invité a mi casa. Si dices ser una dama, entonces entenderás que no puedes quedarte aquí ya que no eres bienvenida...lo mismo va para ti Eliza, iré a arreglar unos asuntos en mi oficina y cuando regrese no las quiero ver en mi mansión..._

 _Con pasos firmes y seguros se encerró en su oficina. Las damas aún no podían creer que Albert practicamente las había echado._

 _-¡Tía! ¡Ud va a permitir que nos hable de esa manera! - protestó la pelirroja, tenía que quedarse ahí. Había planeado conquistar a Anthony._

 _\- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer..._

 _\- ¡Señora Elroy! ¡La tal Candy es una muerta de hambre qué sólo quiere aprovecharse de la fortuna de William! - exclamó la morena, el comportamiento de su ex novio era inaudito. Cuando estaban juntos nunca la defendió de esa manera y mucho menos lo había visto tan molesto, cómo hace unos minutos._

 _La anciana se levantó de su asiento y tomó su baston – Ya escucharon a William, esta es su casa. Es mejor que preparen sus maletas, le diré al chofer que las lleve a un hotel -_

 _\- ¡Pero tía!_

 _\- Buenas noches – dijo la anciana subiendo a su cuarto._

 _Las dos subieron a sus habitaciones de mala gana y empacaron sus maletas. Por ahora no haría nada en contra de los rubios._

" _William está encaprichado con esa mocosa, cuando se le pase el capricho regresará a mi" pensó frunciendo el ceño._

 _ **En el auto**_

 _Pasaron 15 minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando por fin abrió la boca para hablar..._

 _\- Candy¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó ajustandose el cinturon de seguridad_

 _Silencio. Ella no contestó a su pregunta. Clavo su mirada en ella y la encontró dormida, abrazandose a si misma._

 _Paró en seco y cómo pudo se quitó su saco y la cubrió con delicadeza. Hacía frío afuera y no quería que se enferme._

 _Cuando llegaron al departamento, abrió la puerta y trató de despertarla. Al parecer la rubia dormía cómo un tronco porque no movió un sólo dedo. La tomó en sus brazos y la cargó. Tocó el timbre y fue Annie quien contestó._

 _Ella pensaba abrir, pero cuando el rubio le dijo que era amigo de Candy, abrió la puerta del edificio. La morena era tan curiosa que se tomó varias tazas de café para esperar a su hermana y cureosear sobre la hermosa noche en la mansión de Albert. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que el tal Anthony era casi igualito al novio de su hermana._

 _El joven rubió acomodó a Candy en el mueble y conversó un poco con la morena. Ella le ofreció una taza de café pero el se negó agradeciendo su intención. Era tarde y tenía que regresar a la mansión. Le prometió visitarlas para asegurarse que la rubia este bien._

 _Annie suspiró, al ver a un joven tan guapo. Que suerte tenía Candy, siempre estaba rodeada de hombres guapísimos..._

 _Le pareció raro que Albert no haya sido quien la trajo de regreso. Seguro su hermana le contaría todo al día siguiente._

•••

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Candy abrió los ojos pesadamente y encontró a su hermana, a tan sólo un centimetro de su rostro, observandola con curiosidad._

– _Buenos días – saludó sintiendo que la cien y el corazón le dolía_

– _Buenos días Candy, por fin te levantas son las 9 de la mañana_

– _¿Las 9? ¿Cómo llegué a casa?_

– _Anthony te trajo, me dijo que nos visitaría hoy_

 _La mente de Candy recordó lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Que vergüenza, le había suplicado a Anthony que la saque de ahí cómo si se tratara de una casa embrujada. Aunque en cierto modo era así, dos brujas vivian o se alojaban en la mansión._

– _Ya recuerdo. Espero verlo para agradecerle su ayuda – habló sintiendo un nudo en la garganta_

– _¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Te fue bien? ¿Cómo es la tía de Albert? - era una joven muy curiosa_

– _Nada..._

 _Se miró al espejo y brincó del susto. Sus lágrimas hicieron que su maquillaje se corriera y pareciera cómo si hubiera asistido a una fiesta de halloween._

– _Me veo horrenda...espero que Anthony no se haya asustado por mi apariencia_

 _Annie se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Candy has hecho tanto por mi. Si pasó algo y deseas hablar con alguien, no olvides que estoy aquí por si me necesitas – lo dijo con sinceridad, la rubia era su única familia y aunque no llevaban la misma sangre. Ella era su hermana, lo sentía._

 _Candy posó su mano en el hombreo de Annie – Gracias llorona, lo aprecio – comentó sonriendo por primera vez desde anoche_

 _El timbre sonó – No abras la puerta! - le ordenó, la morena ignoró la orden._

 _Se acercó a la puerta y lo abrió. Era Albert quien al parecer ni siquiera había tomado un baño, tenía el cabello revuelto, su camisa un poco abierta y una mirada de preocupación._

– _Buenos días Annie¿ Dónde está Candy? - preguntó entrando al departamento_

 _Annie dio la vuelta y no vio a su hermana – Oh Candy...ella debe seguir durmiendo, ya sabes es una dormilona - contestó nerviosa_

– _¿Estás segura? - no le creía ni una sola palabra._

– _Si, anoche llegó tarde con Anthony...y..._

– _Debi suponerlo – comentó con molestia – Cuando tu hermana se despierte, dile por favor que quiero hablar con ella...con permiso_

– _Chao Albert_

 _El rubio salió del departamento cerrando la puerta de un sólo portazo. Al escuchar que se había ido, la rubia salió de su escondite._

– _¿Ya se fue? Mejor así...no quiero verlo_

– _¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Lo hubieras visto, se le veía triste y molesto_

– _Yo debería estar molesta, no él, después de todo es igual que la mayoría de los hombres – lo dijo cómo si fuera una mujer amargada de 50_

– _Albert es un buen hombre, nunca te traicionaría..._

 _Se rehusaba a creer que el guapo rubio, se burlaba de su hermana._

– _Anoche lo encontré besuqueandose con su ex novia_

– _¡Qué! Pero eso no es posible_

– _Annie, sé lo que vi...y por favor ya no me preguntes más quiero darme una ducha. En dos horas tenemos que estar en la universidad_

 _La morena asintió con la cabeza pero de una forma u otra tenía que ayudar al rubio. Aunque primero escucharía su versión de los hechos._

 _Pasaron algunas horas y después de otro largo día de clases las hermanas, esperaban por un taxi. Todo estaba bien, cuando la morena le dio un codazo a su hermana para que alze la vista._

– _Mira quien viene ahí – comentó refiriendose al rubio_

 _Candy tomó el brazo de su hermana y entraron al restaurant de enfrente – Qué vamos hacer aquí? - preguntó la morena echandole un ojo al menu del día._

– _Fácil, vamos a ordenar algo, mientras esperamos a que él se canse y se vaya -_

 _La morena bufó, su hermana era tan testaruda. Qué le costaba escuchar al pobre rubio?._

 _Albert frunció el ceño, y si creía que se iba a deshacer de él fácilmente. Estaba equivocada..._

 _Entró al restaurant y se acercó a ellas – Buenas tardes¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?_

 _Annie miró a Candy y la rubia se mostraba más seria y dura que una roca. Ninguna de las dos dijo que si o no. Albert tomó su silencio cómo un si. Tomó asiento y ordenó sandwiches._

 _Candy tomó el brazo de Annie y la sacó a rastras del restaurant junto a ella._

– _Candy! - exclamó el rubio corriendo tras ella y chocando con el mesero. Los dos quedaron embarrados con spaguetti y el hombre muy molesto le dijo:_

– _Oiga ud tiene que pagarme_

 _Albert le dio unos cuantos dolares y salió en busca de su novia, o mejor dicho su ex novia. Porque la rubia no quería saber nada de él._

 _Cuando salió a la calle miró por todos lados. Ellas ya se habían ido. Pasó sus grandes manos por su cabello..._

 _Desde el taxi la rubia vio cómo él tropezó con el mesero. No pudo evitar reír..._

 _ **Unas horas después**_

 _Candy no quería comer nada. Y cuando nuevamente el timbre sonó, se escondió detrás de la cocina cómo si la pelona estuviera buscandola._

– _¡Es Anthony! - gritó annie ya cansada de la niñería de su hermana_

 _La rubia dio un suspiro de alivio y recibió al joven rubio - Anthony! Cómo estás?_

– _Muy bien Candy y tu? - preguntó abrazandola, la novia de su tío le agradaba._

– _Bien gracias, pasa. Ya conoces a mi hermana, no es cierto?_

 _El guapo rubio besó la mejilla de la morena y esta se sonrojó. Al joven eso le pareció tierno._

 _Hablaron como si fueran los más grandes amigos. Comieron hasta que sintieron que iban a explotar. Cuando él, mencionó a su prometida, la morena se llevó una gran desilución. Y cuando él, le preguntó a Candy sobre la relación con su Tío, ella frunció el ceño y cambió de tema._

 _Annie se fue a tomar una ducha y los rubios quedaron solos._

– _No sé Candy¿ Estás segura?_

– _Si lo estoy ¿Me ayudarás?_

 _Él lo pensó muy bien y sonrió maliciosamente – Por supuesto querida, sólo espero que mi tío no me_

 _mate a golpes -_

– _No lo hará...empezamos mañana?_

– _Si, creo que será divertido_

 _Los dos empezaron a reír en complicidad. Acordaron verse todos los días en la universidad y en el departamento._

 _Anthony se despidió de las hermanas y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, se encontró con su Tío._

– _Tío, buenas noches_

 _Lo dijo en un tono de burla_

 _Albert tuvo un pesimo día en el trabajo y lo único que quería era hablar con Candy._

– _Buenas noches Anthony ¿Qué haces en el departamento de mi novia a estas horas?_

 _Preguntó enfatizando las palabras "Mi novia"._

– _¿Tu novia? Candy me cae bien y me agrada su compañía_

– _A tu prometida puede que no le guste que visites a otra mujer a estas altas horas de la noche_

– _No me importa_

 _Bostezó y subió a su carro sin despedirse de Albert._

 _El humor del rubio empeoró en ese instante. Molesto tocó el timbre y nadie le abría. Toco el timbre y la puerta tan fuerte que los vecinos empezaron a quejarse._

 _Esta vez ni la dulce Annie, pudo ayudarla. Candy no le permitió que abriera la puerta. Cuando escucharon que Albert subió a su carro y arrancó, se acercaron a la ventana._

– _Albert, te extraño – susurró_

– _Si lo extrañas, habla con él_

– _¿Qué? Me escuchaste?_

– _Claro tonta, aún estás a tiempo de dar tu brazo a torcer_

 _Fueron a dormir y las dos soñaron con dos rubios, que eran la fantasia de cualquier mujer._

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Annie y Candy amaban la universidad, habían conocido a jóvenes inteligentes y con quienes entablaban una linda amistad. La clase de literatura llegó a su fin y la rubia estaba emocionada, probablemente Anthony estaría esperando por ellas._

 _Y fue así, a lo lejos reconocieron el auto deportivo del rubio. Se acercaron con una sonrisa en el rostro, ignorando las miradas fulminantes de las universitarias._

– _¡Anthony! Me alegra verte_

 _El joven rubio las saludó con un abrazo. Estaba por invitarlas a comer cuando vio el auto de Albert acercarse a ellos._

– _Candy anoche tuve un "amistoso" encuentro con mi Tío, debe estar odiandome_

– _Lo dudo, si quisiera disculparse ya me hubiera buscado a la universidad_

– _Tienes razón, por eso está aquí_

 _La rubia dio la vuelta y reconoció el auto de su ex novio. Que guapo era, vestía una camisa negra, un pantalon de vestir y unos lentes de color plata._

 _No iba a mostrarse débil. Se volvió hacia Anthony, cómo si no hubiera visto a nadie importante._

– _Vamos a comer_

 _Dijo Candy y Anthony abrió la puerta de su auto. Annie entró primero y cuando la rubia estaba por entrar, cuando sintió una fuerte mano sostenerla de la muñeca._

– _Tenemos que hablar – dijo Albert mirandola fijamente_

– _Yo..._

– _Tío, no creo que esta sea una..._

 _Anthony fue interrumpido por su Tío._

– _Esto es algo entre ella y yo, no te metas_

 _Los dos rubios ahora se desafiaban con la mirada. Ya tenían las manos empuñadas_

 _Ella temía que terminaran peleando dijo – Está bien, hablemos. Tienes dos minutos_

 _Albert la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el arbol de enfrente._

– _Candy no sé a que estes jugando, pero te aconsejo que te alejes de mi sobrino_

 _Odiaba verla a lado de Anthony. A él lo trataba cómo un perro con sarna y al otro cómo si fuera su mejor amigo._

– _Escuchame Albert, tu no eres quien para..._

 _El rubio la beso, presionó sus labios sobre el de ella con fuerza. Y mientras más luchaba por librerase de su agarre, más la apretaba hacia su fuerte pecho._

 _Había extrañado besarla. Candy por un momento dejó llevar, pero cuando la lucidez regresó a ella, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que quienes caminaban cerca de ellos, se sintieron mal por el rubio..._

– _No te atrevas a besarme a la fuerza_

 _Gritó con la respiración agitada, por la excitación y no enfado._

 _Se alejó de él y subió al auto de Anthony. Dejaron parado a Albert, recibiendo gestos de pena por los estudiantes._

 _Subió a su auto molesto. Todo estaba mal, no quiso besarla a la fuerza, pero la había extrañado tanto, que no pudo controlarse._

 _..._

 _Anthony, Candy y Annie pasaron una increible tarde. Hubieran paseado por el parque o el lago de la ciudad. Si no fuera porque el rubio recibió una llamada y tuvo que despedirse._

 _Eran las 10 de la noche y las dos terminaron de limpiar el departamento. Tomaron un baño y cuando estaban por irse a dormir, escucharon un alboroto en la calle._

 _Abrieron la ventana y encontró a Albert parado con un ramo de rosas rodeado de mariachis. El rubio le guiñó un ojo cuando la vio y ella en respuesta frunció el ceño._

– _Esto es el colmo – murmuró molesta_

 _Annie sonrió y suspiró, es que acaso su hermana no podía ver cuanto Albert la amaba - ¡Qué romantico! - exclamó con los ojos cristalizados_

– _¡ Candy! Esta canción va dedicada a ti preciosa! - gritó para que ella pueda escucharlo._

 _Los mariachis empezaron a tocar y cantar. Annie empezó a bailar sola y la rubia cruzó sus manos, observando el espectaculo con indiferencia._

– _Candy ¡No vas a bajar o hacer algo! - dijo con indignación, si fuera ella ya hubiera bajado y se hubiera colgado del cuello de Albert._

– _Tienes razón Annie, debo hacer algo -_

 _Con una sonrisa maliciosa se fue al baño. Y cuando regresó se asomó a la ventana._

– _¿Albert ya terminaste? -_

 _Él alzó la vista y sonrió – Si preciosa ¿Te gustó? - preguntó pensando que ella iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos_

– _Sí me gustó y mucho. Ahora te voy a demostrar cuanto me gustó_

 _Con esfuerzo tomó el gran balde de agua y tiró el agua desde la ventana, mojando a Albert y los mariachis._

– _¡Candy No! - exclamó la morena, pero fue muy tarde._

 _Ya todos estaban empapados._

– _¿Te gustó mi respuesta? - preguntó sonriendo y cerrando la ventana_

 _Albert secó su rostro con su camisa, su cabello goteaba y también las rosas. Los mariachis se miraban los unos a los otros._

 _Sacó su billetera y le pagó a los pobres hombres que también estaban empapados._

– _Gracias Joven - dijo uno de ellos sintiendo pena por el rubio_

 _Albert sólo forzó una sonrisa, subió a su auto y dejó la calle._

•••

 _Casi tres semanas habían pasando volando, para todos pero no para Albert. Negandose a rendirse, enviaba rosas y chocolates al departamento de Candy y ella siempre se los re- enviaba._

 _Y cada vez que llamaba a su celular, ella lo apagaba. Y nunca recibia respuestas a los mensajes que le enviaba. Estaba exhausto no sabía que hacer, ya había perdido cuenta de cuantas veces la esperó a las afueras de la universidad para hablar con ella. Su ex novia sólo lo miraba de reojo y siempre regresaba a su departamento en el auto de Anthony._

 _Y que decir de su sobrino, ya ni hablaban, aún cuando Anthony trató de hablar con él en varias ocasiones. Pero él estaba muy molesto cómo para dirigirle la palabra._

 _La Tía abuela habló con él y lo reprendió por mostrarse tan distante, con el hijo de su querida hermana. Eran las 7 de la noche y aún seguía en su oficina, ya todos se habían marchado y él era el único tonto que se había quedado ahí para revisar documentos, que ya había leído muchas veces._

 _Pero ya era suficiente, todo tiene un limite. Tomó su saco y se dirigió a un bar. Si ella no quería saber nada de él, entonces no iba a rogarle. Sobretodo cuando no tenía la culpa que su ex lo haya besado a la fuerza._

 _No, no iba a buscarla...se dijo a si mismo._

 _Eran las 12 de la noche y ahí estaba tocando su timbre nuevamente, aunque no estaba borracho ,le era difícil ver claramente. Pasó casi cuatro horas tomando en un bar. Muchas mujeres hermosas se acercaron a él ofreciendose. Pero él se negó con amabilidad._

 _Tocó la puerta por 10 minutos y cayó al suelo rendido. Estaba cansado..._

 _Candy estaba despierta y esperaba a que se vaya cuando escuchó que algo pesado cómo un costal de papas caía al suelo. Abrió la puerta y encontró al rubio tirado en el suelo con los ojos entre – abiertos._

– _¡Albert! - exclamó ayudandolo a incorporarse_

 _Era muy alto a comparasión de ella. Dios! Era muy guapo y pesado, con esfuerzo cerró la puerta y pensó en acostarlo en el mueble pero era pequeño para él._

 _Con pasos lentos entraron al cuarto de Candy y ella por fin pudo respirar pausadamente cuando lo acostó en la gran cama._

 _Había tomado! Pudo percibir el olor a alcohol cuando él la abrazó.¿ Porqué había tomado? ¿Y con quién?..._

 _Le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con la sabana. Se puso su pijama y se acostó a la otra orilla de la cama._

•••

 _Albert se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Dio la vuelta y encontró a la rubia durmiendo cómo un bebé. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y con osadía acarició sus rizos._

 _Candy bostezó con naturalidad olvidandose que el rubio estaba acostado a su lado, abrió los ojos y se llevó un susto al sentir cómo la abrazaba posesivamente._

– _Albert..._

 _Dijo débilmente._

– _No, déjame estar así aunque sea un momento_

 _No podía negarle un abrazo, sobre todo en la forma en la cual lo dijo. Cómo si estuviera suplicando por agua después de haber caminado en el desierto por días._

 _Sonrió volviendose a él. Se abrazaron por unos minutos. Y sin saber cómo, ya estaban compartiendo dulces besos. Cuánto se habían extrañado el uno a otro.._

 _Los besos subieron de tono. Ella gimió cuando sintió la excitación del rubio en su vientre. Fue el gemido de Candy que lo trajó a la realidad._

 _Deseaba hacerle el amor. Pero no iba a forzarla, no si ella no quería._

– _Albert lo siento..._

 _Dijo en un murmuro._

– _No, no tienes porque disculparte Candy_

 _Dijo él, mientras besaba su cuello y hombros._

 _La rubia sintió un placentero calor en su entrepierna y sabía, que el momento había llegado. Por voluntad propia, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Albert, acarició y delineó su fuerte pecho. El estaba a punto de perder la cordura._

– _¿Estás segura? - preguntó rogando que le diga que si._

 _Ella lo besó apasionadamente y él tomó eso como un SI. Exploraron sus cuerpos poco a poco, Albert besó su cicatriz, algo que la enterneció grandemente. Cuando él se posicionó en medio de ella, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con una delicada barrera que le afirmaba que él sería el primero. Prometió no hacerle daño y con delicadeza entró en ella. Hicieron el amor con ternura y amor. Se tomaron su tiempo en amarse y cuando por fin el éxtasis llegó, lo hicieron nuevamente._

 _Cansados pero felices se abrazaron, tratando de recuperar el aliento._

– _Candy perdoname, traté de explicarte sobre el malentendido...pero no quisiste escucharme_

– _Albert no tengo nada que perdonarte, me dolió verte a lado de ella, pero sé que no fue tu culpa_

– _¿Entonces porqué me has evitado todas estas semanas?_

 _Ella se incorporó y tragó seco – Pensé que sentías pena y lastima por mi. Estaba segura que esa es la razón por la cuál me pediste que sea tu novia. Quería alejarte para que puedas ser feliz con una mujer que este a tu altura..._

 _Él negó con la cabeza, eso significaba que no lo conocía bien – Candy te pedí que seas mi novia porque Te amo_

– _¿Me amas? - preguntó sorprendida_

– _Candy yo pensé que ya te había demostrado cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti._

– _Es..que ...yo_

 _Albert tomó sus manos – Te amo y aunque tu no me ames. Sé que con el tiempo llegarás a amarme tanto cómo yo te amo a ti_

– _Eres un tonto. Yo Te amo! Desde la primera vez que te conocí._

 _Compartieron besos, entre palabras de amor y bromas sobre lo tontos que eran los dos._

– _Yo pensé que te habías enamorado de Anthony_

 _Mencionó sintiendose celoso_

– _Estás celoso? Albert, él es mi amigo y entre los dos planeamos darte celos._

 _El rubio frunció el ceño – Dio resultado, tuve que controlarme para no romperle la cara_

– _Haha te extrañé mucho_

– _Yo mucho más pequeña_

 _Albert tomó su saco y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita verde._

– _¿Candy, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? - preguntó sintiendo su corazón latír a mil por hora, era la primera vez en su vida, que le proponía matrimonio a una mujer._

 _Candy subrió su boca con las manos, temblaba de felicidad – Albert pero...de dónde conseguiste ese anillo?_

– _Te acuerdas cuando estuve aquí con los mariachis?_

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza._

– _Ese noche iba a proponerte matrimonio...en ese momento fue lo único que se me ocurrió_

– _Oh Albert, fui una estúpida_

– _No hermosa, sólo dime que si_

– _Claro que acepto Albert, si y mil veces si_

 _Dijo que si derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Albert tomó su pequeña mano izquiera y le colocó el precioso anillo de esmeraldas._

– _Gracias por amarme Albert_

– _Te amo, **tal y como eres** no cambiaría nada sobre ti mi amor_

 _Se besaron y pudieron haberlo hecho por un rato más, si no fuera por que escucharon una voz juvenil riendo a carcajadas._

– _¡Por fin, ya era hora! - exclamó annie entrando a la habitación._

 _Albert cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana y Candy frunció el ceño - ¡Annie! No debes entrar sin antes tocar la puerta_

– _Haha disculpame Candy, pero es que estoy tan emocionada por ustedes_

– _Has estado espiandonos?_

– _Sólo un poquito – contestó con una sonrisa_

 _La rubia le aventó una almohada – Estamos ocupados, por favor dejanos solos._

 _Annie tomó la perilla de la puerta e iba a salir cuando..._

– _Déjenme decirles que sus gritos se escucharon por toda la calle_

– _¡Annie! - gritó la rubia_

– _Candy, tu hermana es una niña muy curiosa_

– _Oh lo siento Albert, a veces ella es...tu sabes..._

– _Haha no te preocupes, es mi cuñada y me cae bien tal y cómo es_

– _Haha_

 _Por fin se levantaron de la cama y fueron a desayunar. Annie no dejó de hablar sobre los planes de la boda._

 _Sin duda, este era un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Cuando el día de la boda llegó Albert trajo con él, el calzado que ella olvidó en el jardín. Candy se ruborizó cuando en la luna de miel se arrodilló frente a ella y con cuidado, le puso ese hermoso calzado en su pie._

– _Puede que no sea un principe, pero tu Candy eres mi princesa._

 _Dijo Albert cargandola y llevandola a la suite matrimonial. Al día siguiente, el rubio le dio un regalo muy especial, era el retrato de su esposa. El mismo retrato en el cual él había trabajado con ahinco y paciencia por semanas. Candy lloró de felicidad, su esposo pintó su retrato tal y como era, no cambió nada y mucho menos borró la cicatriz que tenía en la pierna._

 _Aunque la vida real no es cómo en los cuentos. Albert hizo todo lo posible para que ella viviera un cuento de hadas._

○•○ _**Fin** ○•○_

 _ **Soy cursi...no? Haha. Bueno llegamos al fin de este mini – fic, espero que les guste, a mi me gustó. Pobre mi Albert, lo hice sufrir un poquito...pero cómo ven al final, están juntos.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por sus reviews a:**_

 _ **Gladys – Guest – Chidamami – Maravilla 121 ( Nicole no se salió con la suya) - Eli Diaz – Skarlett Northman – Candice Ledezma y Sami.**_

 _ **Abrazos lindas.**_


End file.
